1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an analog-digital converting device and method, and more particularly, to an analog-digital converting device and method that includes a successive approximation register (SAR) analog-digital converting circuit and a single-slope (SS) analog-digital converting circuit and an image sensor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the design of a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, a successive approximation register (SAR) analog-digital converting device has been developed to overcome the low resolution and the long analog-digital converting time of a conventional single-slope (SS) analog-digital converting device.
Since an SAR analog-digital converting device includes a simple circuit having a capacitor digital-analog converter, a comparator and a logic unit, power consumption thereof is low.
However, since, in an SAR analog-digital converting device, the area of the digital-analog converter doubles when a resolution bit increases by one bit, a large area is used in an analog-digital converting device having a high resolution.